Split Personality
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: For ExtReme-Rain17: When an untested serum gets spilled onto Cato, he becomes two different versions of himself: the tough side and the timid side. Peeta unwittingly breathes in the serum which has now become airborne, he is put into quarantine with both sides of his boyfriend. This sparks a fight for affection, a battle over which side Peeta loves more: Tough or Timid? (Threesome)


**Split Personality**

**For ExtReme-Rain17**

"Dissociative identity disorder-DID-previously known as multiple personality disorder-MPD-is a mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness," Gale read to Katniss as she mixed the experimental liquids together.

"It's a complex illness," she clarified. She glanced up at Cato through the strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes. "Which is why the break-through would be massive if we were able to find the cure right here right now."

Cato quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't extremely invested in the DID cure but he didn't have the heart to put Katniss down because of it. She was trying to explain what she believed to be her 'break through cure', which she had been working on for many years. Gale was her PA, having stuck with her through the entire experimentation. Cato admired their determination but he didn't believe in a quick fix for such a convoluted problem.

"Aren't diseases like this one cured by years of therapy?" asked Cato. "Is there really a quick cure for all that?"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Katniss replied with a grin. "I can just imagine it now: Katniss Everdeen, Architect of Medicine's Golden Age."

"Medicine's Golden Age," Gale repeated, as if he couldn't quite believe it. Cato didn't think it possible for Medicine to have a Golden Age. They hadn't even came up with a cure for the common cold yet. Why go searching for cures for the intricate when there's still the simple to be solved? Katniss was stubborn, she always searched for the complicated before the plain.

Cato narrowed his eyes at the indigo serum Katniss was currently mixing. How was that, a transparent liquid, going to cure the complexity that was multiple personality disorder? Cato thought of his sister, Kayla, who had been suffering from the illness ever since she was a child. The amount of medicines she'd taken, tablets she'd trialled, therapists she'd visited, could all of that really be rectified just through a serum?

Clear answer: No. It could not.

"So, how are you going to test it?" asked Cato.

Katniss shrugged. "I'm not completely sure yet but trust me, when I figure it out, it will be awesome." She picked up a tray of vials, all of them filled to the rim with her miracle cure. They wobbled percariously on the metal tray, some of the liquid even spilled over the edges and splashed the floor.

"Careful Katniss, we don't know if that's safe yet. If it touches anything-" Gale began.

"But it won't, that's the point," Katniss replied. The light emnating from the bulb overhead reflected off her goggles. Cato removed his own glasses, cleaning the pesky blurr that had been affecting his vision. Despite it's risk, there wasn't much to worry about. Katniss' lab was about as dangerous as a bunny in a bundle of pillows.

"Are there are side effects to that stuff anyway?" asked Cato.

"I don't know, that's what the tests will be for," Katniss answered. She started forward. "Beep beep Cato, need to store this somewhere safe-"

"Katniss, be careful," Gale said.

"I've got this," Katniss insisted.

"_Katniss,_ seriously-"

The scientist whirled around on her assistant. Both Cato and Gale flinched when the serum vials rattled violently with the moved. "Gale, I know what I'm doing. I know this can be disputed from past incidents but I'm over that. I'm being careful, I promise."

"You're spilling most of the product," Gale said. His tone was bodering on panic. Cato, who normally held a strong distaste towards Gale because he was a bit of a chicken and stickler for the rules, couldn't disagree. For someone who cared so much about her percious DID cure, Katniss did seem to be moving around carelessly, so quite a lot of the serum spilled out of the glass vials. Was it his imagination or was there smoke coming from the spilled areas?

"I'm not going to spill it," Katniss snapped. "We'll check if there's any side effects later. I'm sure there isn't any anyway, right?" The vials wobbled and Cato stepped forward, pushing his glasses back onto his face, with the intent of steadying the tray. At the exact same time, Katniss turned around. The tray banged into Cato's side, the disruption causing all the vials to tip over.

Katniss realized it was too late. She jumped backwards, the tray falling out of her hands in horror. Cato tried to jump back too but he wasn't fast enough. All of the serum splashed out, all of the contents of every vial splattering his skin and covering his clothes.

Gale and Katniss immediately dived for surgerical masks, hooking them behind their ears and stumbling backwards out of the way. "I guess we're about to find out," Gale sighed irritably.

At that exact same time, Peeta was on his way up to the lab. He and Cato had planned to have lunch together. Nothing special. They weren't going out or anything, Peeta had just made them both some sandwiches (the fillings alternating between ham and cheese, peanut butter and nutella, cucumber and cream cheese, and many others because Cato had a strange palette) and some potato soup that they were going to eat in the lab canteen.

He was a couple of metres away from the entrance to Katniss' lab when he knew something was wrong. There was a lot of commotion, crashing and yelling.

"Well, there's definitely side effects!" Katniss. She was roaring over the noise. What was she talking about? "Whoa! Watch it mister!"

"This doesn't make sense!" Gale yelled back. "It's like it's giving him exactly what we're trying to prevent!"

"Except way off the scale!" answered Katniss.

Peeta pushed into the lab, suddenly nervous. The first thing he noticed was that the entire place was a wreck. Test tubes smashed, equipment wrecked, tables turned. What happened? Second thing noticed: Katniss and Gale were wearing surgerical masks. Their heads snapped towards Peeta, both their eyes wide with horror.

"Oh shit," Katniss said, her mask pulling in and out with her words.

"Where's Cato?" Peeta asked, his fingers tightening around his satchel. Cato had bought him it for his birthday and Peeta used it to carry all his stuff, no matter where he was going. "What's happening?"

"Goddamn it, man," Gale groaned, throwing his head into his hands. "Um, okay, er, Peeta, you're going to have to go into quarantine with Cato."

"Wait, what? What happened?" asked Peeta. He shut the door behind him, knowing what the word quarantine meant and not liking where this was going. "Where's Cato, is he alright?"

Katniss and Gale seemed reluctant to answer. Katniss scratched the back of her head and tsked. "Um . . . yeah . . . he's fine-ish. Well, I say 'he', more like 'they' . . ."

"They?" Peeta repeated, bewildered as Gale took his arm and started walking him through the lab to a room at the back. What were they talking about? "What happened? Who's 'they'?"

"Had Cato explained the whole DID cure to you?" asked Katniss, following the two of them through the lab.

Peeta nodded. "I vaugely remember him mentioning it," he answered. Panic was beginning to set in. Was Cato okay? Where was he? "He said you were trying to cure the split personality thing, right? You were showing him the finished product today, weren't you?"

"Exactly," Katniss nodded. She adjusted her goggles as if their correct enlinement was going to make it easier to explain. "Well, some of it accidentally spilled, all over Cato-"

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Peeta interuppted, fear flushing through him like a virus.

"We didn't know the side effects," said Gale. "But now we know the cure isn't suitable for sale."

Their words weren't helping the whole panic situation. "Why? What has it done to him?" Peeta asked, his words rushing together in confusion. "What did you mean when you said 'they'? Have more people been infected?" Peeta had always known that being a scientist's boyfriend would come with certain risks. There were nights he would spend on his own because Cato would be busy with Katniss and Gale, times he would have to sleep alone because a bacteria leaked or a chemical spilled and they had to be quarantined to prevent it from spreading, but Peeta hadn't minded. Cato was worth it all.

"You need to be quarantined with Cato because we don't know if the DID serum is airbourne or not," Katniss explained. "Just for twenty four hours, that's all."

"But what about Cato, is he safe?" Peeta pressed. He didn't care about having to be quarantined, as long as Cato was okay.

"Peeta, he got covered in the serum," Gale said firmly. "But it didn't work in the way he had intended it to. Basically, Cato has been split into two people, based on two different parts of his personality. There's tough guy and timid boy."

"Timid boy," Katniss scoffed. "More like robotic."

"Two people," Peeta repeated. "As in . . . physically? Or mentally?"

The scientists shrugged. Gale gestured at the door. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" he suggested.

Peeta frowned but the need to find out what had happened Cato overruled everything else. He pushed into the room, satchel pressed tightly against his side. Well, at least they had food. Plus, Cato had been so busy lately, maybe twenty four hours together wouldn't be so bad. Depending on how severe the side effects of the serum were.

The quarantine room looked like your basic bedroom. It was emptied of every other piece of furniture other than a bed and a few blankets. A chill jittered down Peeta's spine, sensing something sinister before he actually saw it.

Tough guy. Timid boy. Two versions of Cato. Based off the two main qualities in his personality. Except it wasn't mentally. Not at all. It was all too physical. Peeta blinked, sure that he was seeing things. He was so stunned that Gale had to shut the door behind him. He just didn't know what to say. Or do, for that matter. He just stood there, gaping.

"Cato?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" Two voices answered, both looking at him at the same time. One of them had a blank face, not so blank that he looked dopey but blank as if he hiding something. The other . . . well the other was staring at him with narrowed eyes and an impressed smirk. They were both wearing bathrobes. Peeta wasn't completely sure whether they were wearing anything underneath or not. The thought was unsettling and yet a little bit exciting.

"Katniss must have been right about that serum being airbourne because I am seeing two of you right now," Peeta said. He knew he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon but he still stood at the door, clutching his satchel, completely baffled about everything that had happened in the past five minutes.

A mircophone in the corner of the ceiling crackled. _"Um, yeah, okay, here's how it's going to go,"_ Gale's voice came through, _"Twenty four hours. No one goes in or comes out. Katniss and I have fumigated the lab so it's safe for entry now. Hopefully twenty four hours will be enough."_

"Am I really seeing two Catos right now?" Peeta asked apprehensively, not really sure if Gale could hear him or not.

"Don't sound so dismayed about it, babe," tough Cato said, surprising Peeta at how . . . _normal_ . . . he sounded. He sounded exactly like the Cato who had kissed him goodbye that morning. But it . . . it couldn't be. This one was so smug. He seemed severely over-confident. Sure, Peeta liked Cato when he was confident but he never held it as a constant trait.

"He isn't dismayed. It's more confusion than dismay," timid Cato said. His voice was much more robotic. Like he was calculating something complicated in his words.

_"Yeah, you are. Sorry about that. Hopefully it will wear off and the personalities will merge together into one again after twenty four hours,"_ Gale explained.

Peeta's eyes fell to the floor, unable to hold both Catos' gazes. "Is there anyway to speed up the process?" he asked. One Cato was fine but two? He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle being with two for twenty four hours. Their eyes allow made him wish the ground would swallow him up.

_"Well,"_ Katniss broke in,_ "you could let them buck you. The release of sexual frustration might trigger the wearing away of the serum and speed it up. They're going to be needy anyway. And you're the only form of sustanance anyway."_

Tough Cato laughed, as if this was hilarious. A flicker of a smile passed across timid Cato's face and nothing else. Peeta was horrified. "I'll wait the twenty four hours," he decided.

_"Whatever,"_ Katniss replied. The microphone fizzled and shut off again.

The silence that followed afterwards was deafening. Peeta still couldn't move and he was strangling the strap of his satchel in his hand. He knew both Cato counterparts were looking at him, in what way though he wasn't sure. He felt like a mouse before a lion. Two lions, for that matter.

Only form of sustanance . . . What did Katniss mean by that?

"Are you guys hungry?" Peeta offered weakly. "I had still made food for our lunch date . . ." He patted his satchel and risked looking at them again.

Tough Cato licked his lips, in this predatory way that made Peeta's blood heat up in his veins. "Sounds good," the counterpart purred.

"We know you're not talking about the food," timid Cato stated, causing the other one to roll his eyes.

Peeta risked stepping away from the door. When nothing happened, his confidence peaked a little and he made his way to the bed. What was he scared of, anyway? It was just Cato. Abeit two different sides of Cato but Cato all the same. Peeta had dealt with both sides of him before at different points in their relationship. Except not at the same time.

"Well . . . there's soup and sandwiches in the satchel if you get hungry anyway," Peeta said nervously. He finally let go of the satchel, letting it rest against the leg of the bed. "I didn't think to bring water or anything . . ."

"The scientists won't leave us here without fluids," said timid Cato. He stood with his back pressed against the wall with folded arms, standing so tall compared to Peeta who felt tiny sitting on the edge of the bed. Peeta supposed he was right. Katniss and Gale wouldn't stand around and let them dehydrate, that would defeat the purpose of quarantining them.

Peeta propped a foot up on the edge of the bed and rested his chin ontop. Both Catos were still looking at him. "Can you both stop staring at me, please?" he asked.

"Why should we, you're the prettiest person in the room," tough Cato flirted. He cracked his knuckles, whether it was just out of habit or whether it was to big up the 'tough guy' ideal Peeta wasn't sure.

Peeta laughed half heartedly. It was almost funny, that Cato thought it appropriate to flirt at a time like this. He played with his shoelaces, unable to keep his hands still. He was nervous but he had no idea why. The past ten minutes had been a whirlwind of confusion. So much so that all he really wanted was to go to sleep.

Tough Cato, who had previously been sitting on the floor, got up and sat beside Peeta on the bed. Timid Cato stepped forward, feeling a little left out. He placed a hand on the space between the younger boy's shoulder blades. It felt like Cato's touch-Peeta felt weird for thinking this, since it _was_ Cato-a touch he hadn't felt in ages because of this stupid goddamn DID cure.

"Oh god, you're all strung up," tough Cato said. The hand on his back pressed a little harder into his muscles and rubbed in a sort of massaging motion. It was extremely soothing; Peeta closed his eyes and let himself relax for a moment. He hummed his approval, forgetting for a moment that this was a counterpart, only a quarter of what his Cato truly was.

"I think that's enough," interuppted Timid Cato. Despite the placid exterior, there was a possessive lilt to his tone. Peeta opened his eyes and looked at him curiously, still unable to adjust to the fact that there was two of them. One who's hand was still currently hitting all the sweet spots on his back and the other eyeing its counterpart with great distaste.

"Of course you'd think so," Tough Cato smirked.

"Of course I do. Because it is enough," replied Timid Cato.

The two stared each other down. Peeta's eyes ping ponged between both of them, trying to figure out the silent conversation that seemed to be passing between them. He straightened up, letting his foot slip off the edge back onto the floor. He sighed and nudged tough Cato. "I'm going to get some rest," he said.

Tough Cato grinned and stood up. "We'll still be here, babe," he said.

Peeta nodded, unable to help that tiny part of himself that flushed every time Cato called him 'babe'. He climbed underneath the blanket on the bed, hoping that this was only a dream and when he woke up, it would all be okay and he'd just realize he had fallen asleep on the sofa and was late coming to visit Cato for lunch.

Of course this was just wishful thinking.

Peeta woke up to two sets of the same eyes staring at him. He jumped a little, alarmed, and sat up quickly. Timid Cato was perched on the edge of the bed and Tough Cato was sitting at his bedside. Peeta concluded that this situation wasn't going to get any familiar. It was going to be constantly odd.

"Morning?" Peeta said unsurely.

"It's evening," Timid Cato corrected. He brushed the blond curls back from Peeta's eyes, letting a smile break through his impassive face. Only for Peeta. No one else. He leaned forward, as if to kiss him and Peeta jumped back, nearly hitting his head off the wall.

A tugging on the blanket brought his attention to Tough Cato."What are you doing Cato?!" Peeta asked while stoping Tough Cato from getting underneath his blanket.

Tough Cato smiled deviously. "Hm... According to my servant that you liked being pinned down?" he recalled from his reliable source.

"Servant?"

Timid Cato licked Peeta's sweaty neck, making Peeta shivere at the touch of the cold tongue, "Wh- Cato?!"

"Implementation. According to my master, this is the best method to wipe off sweat." Timid Cato used his free hand to invade Peeta's body underneath the bathrobe. Peeta resist the urge to moan. _This isn't right. This isn't right at all._

"Master?! Stop it Cato," Peeta helplessly pleaded, his hand stopping Tough Cato from invading his weak spot.

Tough Cato removed himself under the blanket. "You don't want me..." Peeta's cheek started to burn. He didn't know why but it was too cute to ignore. Timid Cato's eyes narrowed, knowing that the opposing Cato is fighting back. It was time to bring in the big guns. Timid Cato got himself off the bed. He removed the sash on his bath robe. Both Peeta and Tough Cato looked at Timid Cato's actions.

Tough Cato was partially naked with the bath towel covering him. Timid Cato was going commando so he wore no underwear."Understood. My Master said in order to warm you up, I needed to touch you directly." Timid Cato went underneath the blond's blanket as he scooted over to Peeta. The blond wondered what Timid Cato was doing until...

"Ahh!" Peeta threw his head back and let out a hoarse moan, making Tough Cato's eye twitch in annoyance.

"What are you doing there?!" Tough Cato demanded an answer from his counterpart.

"Ignore. You do not need to know that." Timid Cato ignored Tough Cato contradiction as he proceeded with Peeta. "Underneath here is censored that only adults can see it."

Tough Cato blushed at the thought. "Wh-" He gripped on his bathrobe as began to strip himself naked and by coincidence, he wasn't wearing underwear as well. "It's on now!" Peeta blushed at the sight.

"C-Cato . . . I mean, Timid Cato, please, stop," pleaded Peeta. This had to be wrong. It felt good, god did it feel good, but he couldn't let it continue.

Tough Cato, actually living up to his name, managed to tug Timid Cato out from underneath Peeta. The younger boy sighed in relief, glad to have a breather, and watched the two Catos stand off. "He's not for you," the tough one growled.

"Incorrect. You do not claim ownership over him. And if either of us were to claim ownership, I believe his and myself's personalities match up impeccably," Timid Cato protested.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Tough Cato replied sarcastically.

Peeta was getting increasingly edgy, sitting there, watching them argue over him. It was worrying . . . and a little bit arousing at the same time. He arranged the blanket to cover his excitement after being thoroughly groped by not-so-Timid-Cato.

"He prefers a gentle touch over being ravaged, my master tells me so," said Timid Cato.

Tough Cato laughed. "Your master is wrong. He prefers me," he said smugly. "The servant tells me of how his body craves ecstasy."

If it were possible to be on fire, Peeta was burning. He resisted the urge to fan himself. Which side did he prefer? Of course he loved a gentle touch. He adored Cato when he was caring and considerate, especially when they were making love. But then his body wanted to be controlled, dominated, pinned down and driven to the edge of pleasure until he fell . . . Peeta didn't know if he could choose between them both.

Tough Cato surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. Peeta yelped and bumped into his chest. Things were beginning to get a lot more worrying as he was now wedged in the middle of two completely different sides of his boyfriend.

"I'll show you what he likes," Tough Cato spat. Peeta opened his mouth to protest but wasn't given a chance as two hands found the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. Heart beating so fast he could barely keep up, Peeta tried to move away, but was yanked back with shocking strength.

"I'm sure I'd like you both equally if you just-" Timid Cato lurched forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss, one that was so affable and pleasant Peeta couldn't turn it down. It took Tough Cato's hands roughly exploring his bare torso to remind him of the situation.

"Guys, stop it," Peeta muttered, trying to get out from between them. He ripped his mouth away from the Timid one and tried to yank the Tough one's hands off of him. "I'm serious, I'm not having sex with both of you."

"Then just do it with me." Tough Cato tugged him towards him so their bodies were pressed against each other. Peeta swallowed the lump in his throat, having to steady himself against the older boy's chest. "You know it will be mind blowing with me." His hand slid down Peeta's back, over the curve of his ass to grip his thigh and press their crotches together.

Peeta's eyes fluttered as a flush of euphoria curled around him. He almost submitted, his breathing getting heavier and his body heating up. It took every piece of strength he had to push him away. "No," he said.

"Your approach is laughable," Timid Cato smirked. He took Peeta's wrist and pulled him against his body. Peeta yelped, dizzy from being tugged in between two people like a tug of war rope.

"This is ridiculous," said Peeta. "Look guys, I'm flattered, honestly, but I don't think-" Timid Cato kissed him again, softly and impossibly gentle. His hands traced and fluttered over his body, the touch not at all posessive like Tough Cato's was.

"My master says you like to be touched carefully," the gentle man murmured.

"Who are these servants and masters?" Peeta demanded. He pushed back against Timid Cato but the force immediately forced him to bump backwards into Tough Cato. "What the hell are you talking about?" He could feel the tough guy's hard-on press against his ass and he had to exhale slowly to slow his beating hearts. Where these guys going to let him go? Or were they going to keep pushing?

They wouldn't rape him just to prove a point, would they?

Suddenly afraid, Peeta started to sqiurm. However, he wasn't strong enough. Trying to convince boths Catos that they didn't need to find was like trying to convince a banana that it was an apple. It just wasn't possible. A part of Peeta-a sluttier part of himself that he was ashamed of-wanted to suggest that they both have their way with him just . . . well . . . just to see who was better. Thankfully he was able to tame that part of himself.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that Peeta hadn't realized he was being stripped of whatever clothes he had left on his body. He was standing between two insanely attractive versions of his boyfriend, in his underwear. His cheeks heated up in a blush. Who had done it? Timid or Tough?

Tough Cato's hands were greedy and rough, in an amazingly arousing way that left Peeta breathless, whereas Timid Cato's were careful and loving and gentle. It was confusing and euphoric, having four hands wandering over his body at once. Timid Cato used his lips and Tough Cato used his teeth. Peeta almost lost himself, submitted in to the ecstasy.

"There is no need for this," Peeta gasped, throwing his head back as Timid Cato's lips explored the sensitive skin. It was infruiating. They both knew exactly where to touch him that had him gasping like a fish out of water. "You both have your merits, seriously. You don't have to prove any-THING!" The last word came out as a hiccup as Tough Cato's hand found it's way underneath his underwear.

Tough Cato, being gentle for the first time, gently pumped the younger boy's cock. Peeta moaned, unable to help himself and feeling too weak to struggle anymore. Timid Cato stepped back and scowled, not liking it at all. Tough Cato smirked, feeling truimphant, and bit down on Peeta's ear while staring at his counterpart the entire time.

"You like that, don't you, my servant tells me so," Tough Cato purred. Peeta groaned, past the point of cohearancy. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed onto the bed again and stripped of his underwear. Flushed in embarrassment, Peeta tried to crawl under the blanket, hoping more than anything that Gale and Katniss were not able to see what was going on.

Timid Cato brushed past his tough partner, barely sparing him a second glance.

"I will show you how to correctly please him," he said. If Peeta hadn't known for sure that Timid Cato's voice was plain, then he could have sworn that he heard a self satisified undertone to it.

Peeta anxiously tried to scrabble away, trying to pull the blanket up to cover his body in the process. Timid Cato cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. "It is alright," he assured. "You will like it."

He had nowhere to go, he was trapped between Timid Cato and the wall. Peeta whimpered, never having known he could be frightened of Cato. Timid Cato took ahold of his ankles and tugged him closer. He pushed his knees up to his chest and, ignoring his fearful whimper, started licking him out. Peeta yelled, surprise at how gorgeous it felt.

"Aargh, ah, C-Cato," he moaned, squirming helplessly.

Tough Cato loked ready to explode and, not to be left out, came forward and wrapped his fingers around the younger blond's cock again, rubbing the sensitive appendage and coaxing gasps and groans from him.

In normal circumstances, Peeta would have been protesting, saving no to all the things being done to him, but it all felt so good he couldn't find the strength in him to protest. He was severely turned on, fire and passion burning through his veins. He reached his peak extremely fast, experiencing the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Peeta couldn't capture any breath afterward, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen but quite being able to manage it. Both Catos looked extremely satisifed but it didn't take long for the aruging to start again.

"That was because of me," said Tough Cato.

Timid Cato shook his head. "Incorrect. It was my actions that brough him to his finish."

Tough Cato laughed. "You see, you think that, and it's actually hilarious for you to believe you're so right when you're so wrong," he said.

Peeta resisted the urge to groan in frustration, climbing underneath the blanket tiredly and waiting for the arugment to pass. He didn't understand. He loved Cato's tough side just as well as his timid. He loved being caressed as well as heing pinned. It really was a difficult perdicament. If only they could see it that way.

"There's a reason I stay with you, you know," Peeta mumbled into the pillow. "I'm not just after one side of you, I like both. My Cato isn't just a tough guy, nor is he just a timid boy. He's both. And I love him for it."

Both Catos looked at each other. "He's right," admitted Tough Cato.

"His statement does make sense," agreed Timid Cato.

"Then what do we do?"

Peeta sighed with relief, glad that they had finally realized there was no need to fight over him. That they were both loved equally and there was no inclination from one to the other. Maybe now he could finally get some respite. It took him a moment to realize how eerily quiet it had gotten. He cracked an eye open to find both Catos staring at him.

"Uh, hi?" he said.

Timid Cato slid into the bed beside him and pulled him into his lap. Too tired from his orgasm to complain, Peeta sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. Soft kisses were placed against his neck, each one sending a new shiver down his spine. Peeta almost forgot about Tough Cato, until he felt something climbed underneath the blanket and hot breath brushed against his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he asked, lifting his head and glancing down at Tough Cato, who was nothing but an outline underneath the blanket. Peeta yelped in shock when Timid Cato's finger circled his already lubed hole, slowly pushing in and massaging it. He released a breathy moan, arching his hips to search for sensation on his hardening manhood.

Which Tough Cato all too gladly took care of. Peeta loudly moaned as the Tough counterpart started licking the left over cum off his cock. All the sensations were so overwhelming, Peeta scrabbled for something to hold onto, something to tightly grip onto.

"Working together," Timid Cato finally answered, "is what creates the best results."

If Peeta had thought he was on smouldering before, now he was on fire. It burned through his being and set his entire body alight, where his nerves were being singed and all he could focus on was the pleasure connected to be touched by his lover. He knew he was being embarrassingly audible, moaning, groaning, gasping and whining.

"Oh g-g-god, I'm gonna c-cum," he moaned, his body helplessly bouncing between both versions of his boyfriend.

Scratch what had been said before, the orgasm he experienced when both worked together was way more intense than any he'd had ever experienced before. Peeta was so exhausted afterward that he nearly fell asleep right there in Timid Cato's arms. He fell back against the mattress and when he groggily pushed himself up onto his elbows, that Timid Cato was gone.

A head suddenly popped up from underneath the blanket. Peeta screamed in surprise and almost smacked Cato across the face. "Ah!" he yelled.

"Peeta! It's okay!" Cato exclaimed, grabbing his wrists.

"Which one are you?!" Peeta exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Which one are you?! Timid or Tough?!"

Cato chuckled. "I'm okay now," he said, "I'm neither! Well, I'm both . . . Katniss was right, I just needed to release sexual tension to merge again." He touched Peeta's face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm a little worn out but fine," Peeta replied, glad that Cato was back to normal.

Cato rested his head on his chest. "Thank god," he murmured. "I am going to _kill_ Katniss."

Peeta laughed, despite everything he had just went through, and let his head fall tiredly against the pillow. "Cato, what did you mean when you kept saying your master and your servant?"

"Honestly, it's a bit fuzzy, but I think it was reference to stuff Finnick and Marvel had told me about what you like in the beginnings of the relationship . . ." Cato trailed off, unsurely.

"Wait, as in my ex boyfriend Finnick and my best friend Marvel?!" Peeta exclaimed.

Cato shrugged, kissing the younger boy's sweaty chest. "Mmm-hmm," he muttered. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Which did you prefer? Tough or Timid?"

Peeta rolled his eyes. "I prefered both," he said. "Because both of them make up you."

Cato lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, smiling happily. "Really?" he asked, unsure.

"I am," answered Peeta.

Cato pecked his lips, definitely pleased with himself, before letting his head fall back onto his lover's chest. "So, what are we going to do for the next . . . twenty two hours?" he asked.

Peeta took Cato's chin between his thumb and finger, lifting it so they looked each other in the eyes. "I think I have a few ideas," he whispered.

They both grinned and met each other in a kiss.

**A/N: I hope this was okay. I'm not entirely happy with it but I couldn't figure out what it was. The smut is kind of amateur, if you ask me. I hope I'm not losing my touch :/**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
